A Desolate King
by DeathByEmbarrassment
Summary: It's been six years since the Cullens left in New Moon and Bella's a little different. When Alice has a vision of her 'demise' and Edward goes to the Volturi, will they bite off more than they can chew? And what about the curious kings? Honey, you might want to grab a life-jacket cause its about to get deep.


"HEY, HELLS BELLS!" Seth's booming voice called from the hallway.

"GOD DAMNIT, SETH!" I harshly yanked the door open to see him standing barely six inches from my door. "Ya know I'm not deaf right?" he smiles brightly.

"I know B but I was kinda hoping that we could go cliff diving tonight!" He jumped up and down like a four year old girl who just found out she was going to Disney world. I couldn't help but smile, night diving was my favorite thing!

"HELL YEAH, WE CAN!" If it wasn't impossible I could swear his smile got brighter. "Okay, here's the plan," I stage whispered, Paul was standing at the end of the hallway with a small smile, "I'll fix dinner while y'all run a thorough patrol and leave it on the table while run to the store to get supplies and meet you at the cliffs."

"Thanks, Bella!" he smiled at me but it was a sad smile and I knew I had them worried. "PAUL!" he saluted Seth from the end of the hall. "Lets got this show on the road." They both sent a smirk my way before turning the corner, and running out the door. I threw my head back in laughter as I walk towards the kitchen trying to decide what would be for dinner.

I stood over looking the La Push cliffs at sunset. It was so beautiful, words couldn't describe it. The colors were so bright and true, no artist could ever perfectly replicate them and the tall waves crashing against the cliff were so abrupt and frequent a photographer would only hope to catch one at its peak if he took continuous photos. When I first came to the Forks and La Push area I couldn't see the beauty of it, but now I loved the alien greens and browns of the forest, I love dancing in the rain, I love the overcasts days that make the colors brighter and the light softer, I wouldn't want it any other way. I couldn't help but hope that I would never have to leave. Even as the thought ran threw my head I knew I couldn't be sure. Right now I wasn't sure if I was aging or not or if my change would progress. I knew that the only reason I was here currently was because of my connection to Jake, Paul, Sam, and Seth, the newer wolves were wary of me. I had a few new wolf friends but not many, they got shaky with me around and it didn't do any good for their control. I didn't know how much longer I would be in good graces with the wolves or how much longer I cold stay if I wasn't aging. I had tried to leave two years ago when I came to the conclusion that I was causing the phasing of the new wolves, but Seth, Paul, Sam, Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim, Emily, and Reece would have none of it.

I took a deep breath of the salty ocean air that was lased with the scent of fresh rain, held it for a few seconds and exhaled, in hope of calming myself. I had this awful and ominous feeling of apprehension these past few days and meditation was doing nothing for me. I took another step closer to the edge of the cliff, letting the sea air billow through my hair before I pulled it into a tight ponytail as the sun sank lower no the horizon. I sat down and threw my legs over the edge of the cliff at a human pace, letting them dangle in the air and swinging them back and forth allowing my heel to hit the cliff before bouncing off again. I glanced over my shoulder at the bag I bought from Newton's. Glow sticks and glow-in-the-dark water proof paint, I started the night diving tradition a few years ago before life got crazy, at that time it was just me, Jake, Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth, and Leah, although Leah only came once or twice because as Fronk say "Every party has a pooper, that's why we invited you!" Originally, I brought the glow sticks and the paint because my sense weren't heightened enough to sense the guys and Leah when we were out and the almost always gave me little heart attacks. Even though I didn't need it now it was still fun to paint each other and be able to see their outlines under the water.

I heard a twig snap and jumped up turning around in the air to see Jacob emerging from the forest as the last rays of light left the sky. On my descent I lost my footing, even being a part vampire I could still trip and still be Bella, go figure. I saw Jacob's face fill with concern and panic as I slipped over the edge of the cliff, falling towards the water I tried to get my body turned so the impact would be as smooth as possible, but to no avail, just before my back hit the water I saw a wolf jump from the side after me and shift to human mid-air. I sank deep into the water and began to swim up when I heard another body impact with the water, when I surface I saw Jared surface too.

"HEY, DUMBO!" his head snapped in my direction. "I'm part vampire, remember, nearly invincible?" I questioned in a softer voice.

He started to swim towards me, "Thank God you're okay! And yes, I know you're part vampire but I cant help but remember that girl I saw through Sam's in the forest every time you're in trouble. I know that's not you anymore but I still worry."

"You realize I can kick your ass in a fight, right?" I shook my head at him as we started to swim towards shore.

"Trust me, I know. I just can't help it, okay. You're like a baby sister, I'll always worry about you." he looked at me with concern. He was right and I couldn't blame him. That first week after they left had done horrors to me, I lost ten pounds because I stopped eating and continued to loose weight for a few months because I just didn't have an appetite, but at least I pulled my head out of my ass after a week and started being human again for Charlie.

"I know , and I get it. Its just like how you'll always be my idiotic older brother." I teased but kept my voice serious, he was worse that Quil and Embry put together. Okay, he wasn't that bad. I knew better than to look over to him as we got out of the water, knowing he would be buck-ass naked. Despite having an imprint, Jared hadn't quit phasing, he and Kim just weren't ready to start a family yet. "Race ya to the top!" I took off running at full speed knowing that he would never catch me.

It was around midnight when we started to head back to the Rez, I had pick up the bag and started a run around the boarder one last time before I went home. Paul and I both thought everyone deserved a night off, but decided to do one last run. I pick up a faint vampire scent blowing in from Forks, it smelled like lavender, like Alice. I hissed to Paul, "Cullen" and took off for the border as he let out a sharp howl and followed on my heels. She was at the border two hundred feet inside the tree line at the road leading from Forks. Looking as perfect as ever, not that I really expected her to look any different but its still been six years. I stood in the shadows as did Paul until we had back up. Once Jared, Seth, Kate, Colin, Brady, Embry, Quil, Max, Sarah, and Alex were as wolf and Paul and I as humans we emerged. Alice's eyes swept over the growing pack before meeting mine, "Bella?" she stuttered.

"I didn't know vampires could stutter!" okay, so I was kind of a sarcastic bitch now. I wasn't always a sarcastic bitch but if I had an opportunity I wouldn't miss it. The look on her face made it worth it. That's right bitch I'm not the Bella you remembered.

"Bella? What happen to you?" ugh. As if she didn't know. The only Cullens I actually might like now are Jasper and Emmett. Maybe.

"You're family did. And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about., I know that you know what that bastard brother of yours did to me. Now, what do you want, _Alice_?" I sneered her name. I can't believe she would come here and ask for something from me. She abandoned me, not okay.

"Well, I was in the living room with the family when I had a vision. I saw someone see you fall off a cliff and I never saw you resurface. Edward saw it and thought that you were dead and went to the Volturi to beg for death and I know we don't deserve it but you are the only one that can save him because he will know if one of the family goes." She pleaded. God, damn it! Esme doesn't deserve to lose another child, she'll be devastated.

"God damn it, Alice! Why do I always have to save y'alls' asses. Esme doesn't deserve to loose another son!" I don't particularly like Esme anymore but no one deserves to loose a child especially when you've lost one before.

"Paul?" I called out to the alpha. He was not going to be happy.

"Yeah, Bells?" I could hear it in his voice, he knew I was going to have to go.

"You know I gotta go, right?" The look on his face was one of pure despair. I had meet nomads over the years that warned me of the Volturi, and I told the pack. They knew what this meant.

"Yeah, B, I do." He was solemn as he looked at his bare feet. "But I need you to come back, okay? I mean if you have to be one of them just don't loose yourself. I like the new you," his eyes begged my safe return or at least the survival of my personality. "I would feel better if you let me come with you though." He knew that that wasn't possible.

I shook my head at him. If I didn't survive this, I don't know what would happen to Paul. "You're Alpha, I can't take you away from the pack. Please, Paul. I'm sorry, don't do this to yourself." I could see him trying to close him self off again. His eyes filled with tears, Paul was broken just as I was. I hated doing this to him but it was very unlikely that I would ever return. He began to strip to shift into wolf form, tears filled my own eyes at this point, I knew what he was doing.

He shifted back to look me in the eyes, "Its already been decided." I burst out in tears. I was really scared now. He had given up my position as Luna, I had assigned Kate to the job she was my second in female pack hierarchy , Paul would always be my true second. My best friend was doing this so I could go. I knew that losing me would be the last straw and I never expected he would do it so easily. "I can't loose you Bella." He pleaded again, I nodded in return.

I stepped up to each wolf, fiercely looking them in the eye hoping they understood what I couldn't say out loud, 'I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen.' Each wolf responded by laying their forehead against mine and looking me in the eye, then backing up and lowering their head in a final show of submission. Some had more to say than others and I wrapped my arms around Jared, Embry, Quil, and Seth. Paul watched me as I said my goodbyes, he stood trying to be strong for his pack. But when I made my way to him last, we looked each other in the eyes, foreheads together for a few minutes before I threw both my arms around his new and he picked me up to swing me around. I stood in front of the semicircle the wolves had created, Paul and Kate , their alpha and new Luna standing front and center, I raise my hand in a salute and final goodbye to the pack, before turning our packs on them and walking off. I hated to ignore the whimpers of the wolves as I walk further away and across the treaty line to where Alice stood. The whimpers and howls continued and got louder as we walked away knowing very well that they might never see their Luna again.

'_'

I sat in the car with Alice as she speed towards Volterra, I looked out the window admiring the country side as I fumbled with the phone burning a hole in my pocket. I wanted to call them, to make promises of my return, promises that I couldn't keep. The closer we got to Volterra, the more nervous I got. I knew stories of Aro, Marcus, and Caius, I knew they could be cruel but had no idea how they would react to me. I would be an experiment to Aro and Marcus was a wildcard if he even cared enough to look up, then there was Caius, he would probably want to kill me. I closed my eyes and tried to center myself, meditation is the only thing that could help now with the mental state I was in, physically I would never have to worry. I mean what is the Volturi when I've fought against hundreds of newborns and survived rounds of torture? They we nothing. And I have nothing to lose.

I was glad I was wearing one of my favorite training outfits, spandex Capri and a tank top with a light pullover. "Alice?" I saw her almost smile at my calling her name but my voice was still laced with ice.

"Yes, Bella?" her tone was very chipper. I couldn't stand it.

"Have you been able to see me?" I asked knowing very well that I had been cliff diving before and done many other dangerous thing and this was the first time they had caught wind of it.

"No, about three months after we left, you disappeared. Not in away that had me thinking you were dead, but you just started to fade out. I had less and less visions of you then, poof! No more Bella. I wasn't really concerned because you faded out, its happened before when I lost contact and hadn't been around some people for months, so… but I was apparently able to see you in other people's visions. I still can't see you now but as we get reacquainted that could change," she was so damn happy! God, could she not see that I did like her, that her very presence annoyed me, and I was a pretty god damn happy person!

It wasn't the wolves that blocked her visions, because I only started hanging out with them five months after they left and had a period in between where I was not in their proximity. "Alice? Can I ask you a favor?" she smiled even wider.

"Of course, Bella. Anything!" No, no, no, not like that, bitch! We are totally not reconnecting.

"Will you call the rest of the Cullens? I need them here, not immediately but I have a feeling we will be asked to stay in Volterra for a few days and we need to talk." Just as I said the name of the city it came into view as we rose over a hill.

"Of course, Bella. I'm sure they would like nothing more. You know I thought about trying to convince Carlisle to move back to Forks after this is all over!" Is this woman stupid?

" _Alice_ ," I growled out her name and saw her wince in fear in the driver's seat. "You and the Cullens will NOT go back to Forks. EVER. If you want to live. I know what meeting the Volturi will mean for me and I will most likely not be going back and therefore can not stop the wolves from slowly tearing you apart and burning you. You cost them their Luna and the _'treaty'_ is void." The 'treaty' was void the moment I became a pack sister., but I wouldn't let her know that. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of the knowledge that they had so much control over me and could hurt me so severely. I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye as she realize that my words were not a request but a command.

Paul would single-handedly tear them apart and burn them, not to mention the others. I may not have formed a friendship with them but they respected me as their Luna. Also, the shifting would start to progress at an alarming rate, and the average phasing age was fourteen. They wouldn't allow it to go any younger with out eliminating the threat. Basically, the Cullens would be puppy chow. I trained everyone of those wolves and the majority of them could kill a vampire in their sleep. They wouldn't stand a chance.

As Alice drove into the city I couldn't help but observe the beauty of it all. Alice stopped the car in front of a small café, "I can't go any further, he'll read my thoughts." Her voice dropped to a lower pleading whisper, "He's half a mile into the city under the big clock, he's going to wait for someone to walk out and then feed in front of everyone. He's waiting for a spectacle." What was with this family and their profound stupidity? He was an idiot really. Albert was correct when he said genius has its limits, because I was always befuddled at the increasing stupidity of the world.

I slammed the door and started a human paced jog, hopping that with my attire someone would just think I was out for an afternoon run. I speed up as I got closer to the tower, this idiot could very well get us all killed. As the clock tower came into view I could see him eyeing a group of humans, specifically a girl who could be no more than five years old. Talk about monster, he had believe himself to be a monster and I could agree. Disgusting! I jogged into his line of view still moving at a moderately fast human pace. As he eyes scanned my body a smile appeared. What was with them and creepy smiles? When I reached him I shoved him deeper into the shadows. Right now there was nothing more I wanted to do than introduce him to my right hook, but alas it was not the time or place.

"Get a move on, pretty boy. Can't have ya getting your self killed now can we." I shoved him again, this time with enough force to make him hit the wall and the stone crumble slightly producing a cloud of dust behind him.

He tilted his head at me like a confused dog, "Bella?" Ugh. Is there no variation?

"Ya bet your ass! Now, stalkward, lets…" I cut myself off as a blond teen stepped from the shadows.

"What do we have here?" she inquired with a soft voice, her tone was almost bored. I had a feeling that once I got to know her I'd like her. It was something in her tone of voice that implied she wore a mask that few saw past. As she lower the hood of her very dark gray cloak, so dark gray a human might mistake it for black, I realize I had come face to face with the notorious Jane of Volturi.

"Jane," I stepped forward and greeted her in a welcoming tone. "It so nice to finally meet you. You may not know me, but, my dear, you are infamous!" I bowed my head respectfully towards her. I saw a flash of emotion on her face before it hardened again.

"Likewise…" she search and inquired my name but when I did not give it to her she shrugged and continued anyways, Edward was still too far in shock at my appearance. "The master would like to meet with Mr. Cullen, if you would be so kind as to follow me," just as she turned her back to walk away Alice popped out from an alley way. "Ms. Cullen, how lovely of you to join us." She greeted Alice with out stopping or turning around. Her sarcasm didn't fall deaf on my ears despite the fact she didn't let it carry in her tone.

"Thank you , Jane. Its lovely to see you again!" Alice replied, chipper as ever. Obviously, her silent sarcasm wasn't noticed by everyone and I could imaging Jane's face contorting in disgust.

We further followed Jane down a caliginous alley. We approached what looked to be a street sewer entrance but as Jane reached down and removed the steel grate I new it to be an inconspicuous way to access the castle. Such a clever idea really, this way guard could maintain a low-profile when emerging into the city or returning to the castle during the day. Jane disappeared through the ingress and Edward, finally returning from his state of shock, addressed me, "Bella, allow me to enter first and catch you so you don't hurt yourself when you fall." I honestly can't believe he would demand something like that but then again I was learn just exactly how ridiculous this family was by the minute.

I rolled my eyes at him and dispassionately let myself drop below street level, landing smoothly and with little impact before stepping away to allow the others to drop. Edward tried to approach me when he landed after Alice, but by that time Jane had already replaced the gate and graced me with a smooth get away. The intricate labyrinth of corridors we followed would have been very difficult for any human to remember, I wasn't sure if I remembered it myself. Yet, after what seemed like hours although could only have been minutes, Jane push open a set of doors that led to a reception area, with a very human receptionist behind the desk.

"Hello, Jane. I see you have brought back a few more than expected. The Masters are ready for you in the throne room," She had a thin Italian lit, it sounded as if she worked hard to tone her accent down when speaking in English for tourist as I'm sure the castle is a rather large attraction. When come to a stop in front of a set of large, I'm talking twelve footers, elaborately hand-carved wooden doors, whoever carved them had created a timeless masterpiece, I pulled my pullover off, earning an eyebrow from Jane and causing dumb and dumber to gasp.

Jane looked back at me, winking, before theatrically throwing the wooden doors open to unveil the throne room. The room was a perfect circle, with ceilings taller than I could estimate. The ceiling feature glass sun lights that filled the room with a warm homey glow. On the walls were what appeared to be places form torches to be set, either these fuckers hadn't gotten around to renovating or the seriously trusted their safety because if I was a vampire I wouldn't be spending anytime anywhere near an open flame. Nearest the back of the rather large circular room there was what could be reminiscent of a stage, with three step leading up to a platform where three large thrones sat, one for each of the kings.

The man who I assumed to be Aro sat in the throne farthest to the left, with Marcus in the middle and Caius on the right. Aro's eyes lit up and we entered the room, I knew he coveted Edward and Alice for himself but if had had anything to say about it he would think they were idiots by the time they left, if they left Volterra. Aro scanned the four of us, his eyes lighting when they caught mine, before he addressed Jane, "Dearest Jane, how lovely of you to bring us back two and a half instead of one. Thank you." She bowed before Aro then joined her brother, Alec, on the side lines.

"Alice, how lovely of you to join us! And I presume this is our dear Isabella?" he drew out my name and though his thick Italian accent it sounded more like Isa-bay-ya, with an extremely long and drawn out 'y' sound. All the while he was coming closer to us, to me, as I distanced myself from the Cullen buffoons.

I nodded at his assumption before beginning to walk towards him while I spoke, "Aro! Its so nice to finally meet you!" I exclaimed while pulling him into a hug at which he stiffened. Drawing back I continued, "My, my! How are you? I've heard so much about y'all and I'm just so excited!" I laid my southern belle accent on thick and bounced to give a more realistic look, hoping it would do the trick.

He finally relaxed and smiled at me, then glance up and down my body as if to access my potential threat and stiffened once again at the scars. "Isabella! You've been a busy girl the past few years, but look at you, darling, you look fantastic!" the way we just conversed it was hard to believe we weren't old friend, but I saw the way his eyes sparkled in envy and fascination. "We're all quite well, dearest. But I'd be very interested to know your story." He had been lightly grasping my arms in a friends embrace while he talk but slowly pull away as he finish.

"Thank you, Aro! I'm assuming your gift didn't work?" he shook his head in a negative response. "Such a shame, but there is a time and place for everything and I believe we have more pressing matters." His eyes lit up once again at the implication that I would tell my story. Aro didn't know I had played him yet! FANTABULOUS!

"How right you are! But I believe there are some, questions that need to be answered before we proceed. Edward, Alice?" They both looked up at the call of his voice and I glanced back up to the remaining thrones to see both Marcus and Caius looking at me yet I didn't meet either of their eye, for some reason I knew that I could meet their eyes not yet. "I hope you understand that the actions of your coven have forfeited you to death by law, including our Isabella, here. However, I am willing to make an exception for Isabella and perhaps some of your coven once they arrive, Jane will…?"

I cut him off, "Sorry for interrupting Aro, but the Cullens are already on their way." I informed him, it would save an expense of Gianna's efforts.

"Thank you, Isabella. I'm sure Gianna appreciates it." He nodded his head at me. "Now as I was saying…"

Apparently, what he was saying wasn't good enough for Edward because he was interrupted once again. "NO… She will not!" I don't know if anyone told him but, interrupt a king once, okay, but interrupt a king twice, bye-bye. And excuse me, bitch, but who the hell do you think you're talking about!

"Hmm…" he turns his head to me. "I'm sorry, but it seems your fate has been decided," he truly looks… remorseful. "Felix," he snapped his fingers, and a big man the size of Emmett walked towards me at a human pace.

"Finally! Something interesting." Caius seemed rather happy at my demise, well do I have a surprise for you! He sat up in his chair to watch closer.

Felix came closer and closer, despite my glare. When he was in arms reach he went to grab my head and probably snap my neck, but I caught his left wrist, which he seemed to favor, in my right hand. I looked deep into his eyes, "Bad move." I used my leverage on his body to swing him, but didn't let go of his wrist and as the weight of his body fought against my grip his arm detached from his body and he went flying into a group of guards, knocking them over like bowling pins. Huh, that would be a fun new game, like Red Rover, but more intense. "Now, Felix. I know you we following orders but if you want to avoid the humility of getting beat with your own arm I'd stay right their. Yes?" He nodded fearfully at me before I turned around to stalk my way over to Edwierdo.

Pointing Felix's severed arm at him, which was still in my right hand, I told him off, "And excuse you!" I threw Felix's arm into my left hand to free up my right hook, "I am an adult and I will make my own choices you chauvinistic, lying asshole!". The last words I practically yelled in his face and it would have been the perfect time to punch him but I kind of got carried away, so I had stepped out of his face and turned to give Aro a piece of my mind when I remember he had yet to meet my right hook. "Oh, And Edward…"

"Yes, Bella." The bastard actually had the audacity to look hopeful! Ha! Just for that I swung harder than I originally intended, he flew backwards into the stone walls, which I felt horrible for damaging twice now as they were so beautiful. A crack appeared on his face before it slowly healed, man did he look mad.

"Aro?" he so was not getting off the hook. He looked at me, responding to his name, but still clearly in shock. By now I was nearly in his face but still further away than I was from Edward, he is a king after all. "It would do you good to remember that you should _never_ underestimate me or any human for that matter," by the look on his face I could tell he knew it wasn't a suggestion, but a threat.

I finally looked up to make eye contact with Marcus, who smiled sweetly at me, then shifted my eyes to the right to find Caius's. His eyes were the most stunning crimson and unlike any vampire's I have ever seen, they had depth and even from this far away were much more than crimson, they were red with specks of brown. His gaze was so intense but felt so right; I couldn't really explain it but I felt safe and secure, something I rarely felt because my past would forever haunt me. I relaxed underneath his appraisal and had an urge to step closer, but held my ground. He loosed his gaze first and nodded at me as I turned around to re-approach Aro. "As you were saying Aro…" I looked at the first brother, he shook his head seeming to come out of a trance.

"Well, I think it would benefit us greatly if my brothers and I were to have a conference before proposals and ultimatums, yes?" I smiled at him again. I'm sure more unexpected things had been thrown at him today than in the last century.

"Of course Aro! Alice, did the Cullens say what time they would be here?" I looked at here feigning a sweet face.

"Oh, well Carlisle is on holiday so we should be expecting them by tomorrow at noon-ish. I can't see their arrival so I'm not exactly sure of the time," she fidgeted with her scarf the _entire_ time she spoke. Ugh, so now vampires fidget, great what next? Crying.

"Aro, might I suggest we hold trial at their arrival?" I was really buying myself time, to… well I'm not sure what.

"I couldn't think of a better time, thank you, Isabella!" he smiled at me, not a fake smile, a genuine 'I like the way you think' smile. "Jane, will you be a dear and escort our guest to their chambers and I'm sure Isabella would appreciate her own chamber as well, dear."

"Of course, Master Aro." Jane gracefully bowed in reply.

"Jane," the white haired god spoke from the corner of the room causing all heads to turn his way. "After you escort Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to their chambers, take Isabella to my rooms, she will be staying there." All the guards gaped in shock as Marcus smirked, the guards however quickly regained their composure. "And Jane?" he added, where the hell was this going?

"Yes, Master Caius?" she bowed in his direction respectfully as she had done to Aro before.

"Do you hold any hostility towards Isabella? Do not answer how you think would please me, answer truthfully." His tone changed rather quickly, from polite to commanding and threatening.

"No, Master Caius, I do not. In fact if Miss Isabella is open to it, I would like to be friends. As you know my brother and I typically assist Felix when he is ordered to execute someone, if any trouble arises and it seems neither mine or my brothers gift hold any influence on Miss Isabella. I would find joy in a friend that I could not hurt if I were mad." Jane replied, seeming to shrink as her powerful and uncaring façade faded away.

"Thank you, Jane. I would like you to keep Miss Isabella company in my chambers as well." He nodded respectfully to Jane before turning to me, "Isabella, I am not placing Jane at your side for protection, as we all saw you can defend your self quite well, although it eases my mind that I something were to happen there would be two very capable women, Jane and yourself, on your side, I hope for you to have a companion and not feel so lonely so far away from home. I also wish for you to make your self at home in my chambers, if you need anything please tell Jane," Although he sounded polite, there was still enough ice in his voice that it wound make a lesser person shiver. This may be as polite as it gets but from the stories I've heard it sounds like the tin man has a heart after all! Not that I doubted him, from my perspective he's always sounded like a person broken one to many times that puts up a wall to keep from getting hurt.

Aro looked around the room before speaking to the guard, "Dismissed!" considering my 'human' status, Jane waited for the room to clear before bowing, _again,_ and gesturing for us to follow. I was merely inches out of the door way, when the doors slammed loudly behind me and a deep rumbling growl came from the other side.

'_'

A/N: Okay first things first! In my story:

A.) It's been six years since the Cullens left.

B.) Bella's been through hell and back (she will be telling her story at a later date).

C.) Athenadora was killed in the werewolf attacks (I can't stand to make her mean but she has no place in my story).

D.) Mates are very complicated, don't worry Marcus will explain.

E.) Bella has a southern accent, which is very significant, but I will not be writing that in how she speaks. She will use southern slang, but I will not start dropping 'g's in my writing and doing everything else because in my opinion that makes a story very hard to read and my computer hates it.

F.) Bella is very kind hearted and compassionate but remember she has been hurt a lot and has built a wall up around herself (and has hung out around the wolves so she's kind of a bitch).

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, everything else is mine!


End file.
